1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus having a recording liquid ejection head which ejects recording liquid from ejection openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performances regarding ink supply and ink ejection in an inkjet recording apparatus significantly depend on the viscosity of ink. There is a known recording apparatus which directly measures the ink viscosity by a viscosity meter such as capillary viscosity meter, falling-ball viscosity meter, and rotational viscosity meter is provided on an ink supply passage.